ffxiv_a_realm_reborn_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gridania
In the eastern reaches of the Aldenard landmass, home to vast, dense woodlands and coursing rivers, lies the forest nation of Gridania. The cityscape is a mosaic of labyrinthine waterways and great wooden structures, so gracefully constructed they seem a part of the surrounding environment. The city-state is located within the forest region, The Black Shroud. The main body of Gridania is known as the Heartstream. Connecting to the Heartstream are Lily Hills and the Lotus Gardens. About The Gridanian emphasis on natural harmony has led to its preeminence among Eorzea's city-states in trades such as forestry, agriculture, carpentry, and leatherworking. Gridania is also home to the Wood Wailers, a militant band of polearm-wielding sentries charged with the protection of their homeland. The favored goddess of the citizenry is Nophica, the Matron, but great faith is also placed in the wisdom of the Seedseers -- young oracles who guide the nation based on the will of the forest's elementals. Stillglade Fane In the cool, dark recesses beneath the shattered trunk an of ancient arbor giant lies Stillglade Fane, home of the Conjurers' Guild. The air within is permeated with a thick, near-tangible silence─a necessity for the practitioners of conjury to hear the impossibly hushed whispers of the forest's elementals. Lending to the otherworldly ambience of the Fane is the ubiquitous aroma of exotic incenses, and the play of lantern light in the numerous alcoves and recesses carved into the moss-covered walls. God's Quiver Those brave souls who take up the bow in service to Gridania are known as the Gods' Quiver, and it is the Quivers' Hold which they call home. From this wooden citadel, orders are issued to archers throughout the region, be they stationed within the city's watch towers or on rangings in the forest. The Hold also houses the Archers' Guild, where any who seek to master the timeless techniques of the bow may enroll, or simply come to loose a few arrows at the practice butts. Wailing Barracks The Wailing Barracks are home to the Wood Wailers, the lancers of Gridania who keep the peace within the city, and the greater peace without. It is to this enormous wooden structure that the townspeople come with matters whose resolution requires a polearm's edge, and here that the nation keeps its gaols, the occupants of which have committed crimes that have wronged the forest or forestborn. It is also home to the Lancers' Guild, which is ever on the lookout for able bodies to aid in its grand endeavors. The Order of the Twin Adders The Order of the Twin Adder establishes a medium from which the Seedseers can return from their wanderings deep within the Black Shroud and directly oversee not only the safety of Gridania's citizens, but the workings of the local guard, Both the Gods' Quiver, who defend the forest from external threats, and the Wood Wailers, who protect it from internal strife, have expressed their support of this temporary measure. There are, however, those within Gridania who would question the ability of the Seedseers, whose duties until now have been limited to various ritualistic proceedings, and doubt whether or not they are fit to lead a nation into war. The Order of the Twin Adder is lead by Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna. Category:City-State Category:Location Category:The Black Shroud